


Sweet Dreams

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean has problems and Castiel comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Art in fic done by [ Nekoshojo](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com).

They’d been drinking that night, and passed out at Dean’s apartment. Sam was staying at Jess’ place for the night, so they’d hung out in the living room, watching movies that Sam didn’t like and drinking beer. They’d passed out sometime around 4 in the morning, splayed out on the floor among empty pizza boxes and beer cans.

Castiel woke up about three hours later, dazed and sleepy, blinking at the weak light from the sun coming through the window. At first he couldn’t figure out what had woken him up, but he heard Dean making pained noises in his sleep, utterly wrecked and destroyed noises. They were the sound of a child with everything he loved being torn away from him; they were the noises that an animal made when he had nothing left to live for.

He’d heard these noises before, the first time they’d fallen asleep in the same room when they were 20. They meant that Dean was dreaming of the night his mother died. Over a decade later and it was still the worst thing that had happened to Dean. The first time he hadn’t known what to do, and had gently shaken his shoulder. Dean had shot up like a rocket and punched Cas in the face, and then latched onto his shoulder as sobs shook his body. It happened almost every time they were asleep in the same room, and as far as Cas knew, nearly every night.

Gently, he crossed the room and stroked Dean’s hair, like his mother had done to him when he was a child. It soothed Dean, even in his sleep, and they’d found that it helped Dean to sleep with someone next to him the first time, when Cas had fallen asleep practically on Dean and he had no nightmares. But Dean refused to acknowledge that this happened, didn’t want to sleep next to Cas from the start because “that’s not what guys do”.

But now Cas picked himself up and settled behind Dean, draping his arm over his waist. In his sleep, Dean turned around, sobbing silently into Cas’s chest. Something inside of Castiel’s chest tightened, and he started to cry himself. This was all he could offer, and all he could accept for himself. But it hurt so much to see Dean like this. He would give up the luxury of pretending that he had Dean for him to feel better.

But Dean refused to see someone about this. Castiel was sure it was PTSD, but he wasn’t a psychiatrist. Absently, he stroked Dean’s hair as he fell asleep. He was going to get hell for his in the morning, but at the moment he didn’t really care.

“Goodnight, Dean,” He said just before he slipped out of the waking world, “Sweet Dreams.”


End file.
